


Boytalk with Rizzo

by killing_kurare



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mentioned lesbian sex, Nipples, boobs, boytalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: The T Birds boast about their experiences with girls. Rizzo can't help herself but calls them out (for she knows the ladies better).
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2009, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Boytalk with Rizzo

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for "Grease, Rizzo, Rizzo has fucked more girls than all the T-Birds combined" (https://comment-fic.livejournal.com)
> 
> This is set before the events of the movie.
> 
> I'm sorry if the language seems off, I've only ever watched the movie in German and only know the songs in English, not the dialogue ^^'

Rizzo tries hard to contain her laughter, which only works because she can keep her mouth busy with the straw of her milkshake.

She and the T-Birds are the last ones still sitting at a table in the corner of the bowling center (the other Pink Ladies have already retreated for the evening), and seemingly the boys have grown to be way too comfortable around her - something she can't decide to take as a compliment or an insult.

"Betty's boobs are huge!" Sonny boasts now and lifts his hand in a demonstrating gesture. "I couldn't fit one whole in my hand! I bet her nipples are even pointier than Nina's," he states and nudges Putzie, who was talking about said Nina a moment ago.

"Boys," Zuko interferes and leans forward. "Come back when you can talk about more than boobs." He and Kenickie raise their eyebrows meaningfully at each other. "For now, all I'm saying is: Mandy actually keeps it smooth ... down there."

The boys start whooping and Rizzo can't take it any longer. "Okay, I tried to be polite here, but," she pauses to emphasize the next part, "you're all full of crap."

She takes her straw, licks it clean in a quick manner and points it at Zuko.

"Mandy does not 'keep it smooth' but is actually really proud of what she has." (She knows because she loves to bury her nose in it.)  
"And Lisa doesn't like it from behind."  
(But standing up.)

She continues pointing at Kenickie: "Mary Lou doesn't have a mole under her boob."  
(There's a cute one on her bum though.)  
"And Katy isn't screaming out when she finishes."  
(Nothing but a sigh escapes her lips.)

At Sonny: "Betty's boobs are not that huge."  
(Betty likes to stuff her bra and Rizzo is glad it seems to work; they're actually smaller than her own, but she would never tell of course.)

At Putzie: "And what even does it mean, Nina's nipples are pointier than everyone else's?! Is that supposed to be an accomplishment?"  
(Nina's nipples are shaped perfectly normal - she likes getting them pinched a bit harder than other girls though.)

The boys fall silent as she sits back and finishes her shake.  
"Y-Yeah, well," Kineckie finally speaks up. "How should we know YOU'RE not full of crap?" His voice wavers though and it takes the edge off his words.

Rizzo merely grins suggestively and gets up. "Yes," she says in a tone sweet as honey. "How should you know."

She leaves it at that and simply walks away, finally releasing the laughter that had been building up for the past 30 minutes.


End file.
